It Beats for you
by J.Hatter
Summary: He promised her he would came back for her and he didn't want to die without seeing her again... Gender!Swap
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HELLO….. So I'm new to all of this and I honestly don't know what to say but I hope you enjoy reading this I guess… it's a short chapter I just want to see the reaction. If you like it I'll post the next chapter if not…. Well idk what I'll do **

**Warning (I guess?) it's a Gender!swap fic so if you don't like it you could go ahead and close this tab **

**Disclaimer: all I own is the plot everything else is not mine **

"_Lucy Q, you'll never forget me right?" the eight year old boy asked as he stood in front of the taller girl, he was very small for his age so she was a few inches taller than him and his mother assured him that he would grow taller in time. _

_The little girl that was standing in front of him wearing a light blue summer dress was crying and shaking her head "Never Ry, you're my best friend!" she lunched herself at him and hugged him tight "Please, Don't go Ry" she kept crying and holding him, she didn't want to lose him he was her only friend all the other kids in her school made fun of her because of her glasses. _

_A few minutes went by and Ryan raised his head a little to look at his mother who was standing a few feet away leaning against the car, she smiled sadly at him "Luc, I have to go my mom is waiting" he said quietly to the little girl that was hugging him still. _

_She shook her head making him smile "you can stay here with us; Frannie went to college you can stay in her room!"_

_He laughed and pulled away from her "as much as I would love to, I think my mom would miss me and I would miss her too" she frowned about what he said making him frown. He didn't like it when she was sad. He leaned in a kissed her cheek "Don't be sad Luc, I'll be back" _

_She blushed when he kissed her and looked down at her feet "you promise Ry?"_

"_Come on Ryan we have to leave, it's getting late" his mother's voice interrupted his answer making him look at her and nod his head _

_He looked at Lucy and smiled "I promise, I'll be back before you know it" _

He looked around the dark room and sighed, he has been having this dream for the past month know and been begging his mom to take him back to see Lucy but she won't because they need to stay her so he could get better, it's been 8 years now and he still isn't better

"Shelby, I'm sorry but there is nothing more we could do" he heard his Doctor say, apparently they didn't think he was awake "we'll put him back on the list and hope for the best"

"But what about the pacemaker you said it would make him better" her voice was tired and Ryan could relate, he was tired from it all he was fighting a losing battle and he knew it.

"It was helping yes, but I told you that in the end he might need a transplant" and he wasn't getting a new heart, he wasn't getting his hopes up again. A couple of months ago someone died at the hospital and he thought he was getting the heart but it turned out to be in an unsuitable condition.

"Mom" he whispered in the now quiet room after the doctor left and his mom sat next to him again, she used to lay down beside him when he was little but after he turned 13 she stopped, he missed it. "Let's go back to Lima"

She sighed and he knew she was going to say no like always but he wouldn't give this time, he needed to see Lucy "Ry you need –"

"No, I can't take it anymore mommy, I'm not getting any better and I'm afraid. I'm afraid of dying without seeing her again so please, I'm begging you lets go back to Lima" he sat up on the bed and pulled his legs to his chest "I promised her I'd be back to see her, I don't want to break my promise"

She stood up and started pacing the room, shaking her head and muttering things he couldn't hear. Finally she sighed "Ry, your doctors are here and they know your condition –"

"Mom I'm sure there are doctors in Lima who know how to deal with me" he interrupted her "please I'll do anything you want just… take me back to Lima"

"You're not going to die Ry" she said as she got closer to his bed and sat on it in front of him "I won't let you die okay?"

"You can't promise that mom" he looked at her "You don't know what's going to happen"

She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug "you don't either Ry; nobody knows what's going to happen. Hell you could get a heart next week" she pulled back and kissed his forehead "We're going back to Lima next month; I just need to go over everything with the doctor here and find someone in Lima. We're going back"

He hugged her as soon as the words left her mouth "Thank you Mom"

That night he went to sleep with a smile on his face and began counting down the days until he get to see his Lucy Q again


	2. Chapter 2

**All I own is the plot nothing else…. It I owned glee Quinn and Rachel would be living together right about now :/**

**AN1: I forgot about this in the first chapter this is completely AU that means no Beth and no other crazy stuff that happened in Glee….. Well maybe just….. Just read. **

"Mom, come on lets go the boxes will be here when we get back!" he whined as he sat on one of the stools in the kitchen, the got here two days ago and he still hasn't seen Lucy because he was busy with the new doctor and unpacking and now that he finally unpacked all the boxes that belonged to him he wanted to go to the Fabray's now.

Shelby smiled at her excited soon, it's been a while since she saw that happy about something "Ry, I still have some things that needs to be unpacked, how about we go tomorrow?"

He sighed while rolling his eyes "I could just go alone you know, I'm 16 you know not 6". Shelby just ignored him and went back to putting stuff "come on mom, stop treating me like a kid"

"Fine, go to the Fabray's but as soon as you get there you call me, not text you call I need to hear your voice and as soon as you leave you call me again" she watched him as he grinned so big and laughed "And Ry, you tell her everything you got it? You promised when we moved that you would tell her about your heart okay?"

"Of course I will mom, I'll tell her everything" he said as he ran out of the kitchen to put on his shoes "mom I'm leaving I'll call you when I get there" and with that he was out of the door before she could even tell him to take the car instead of walking to the Fabray's.

It took about 10 minutes to get to the Fabray's from his house and he happily walked there without his mother breathing down his neck and telling him to slow down before he passes out or something, he loved the women but sometimes it was just too much.

When he reached the house he stood there scared of knocking. What if she doesn't remember him? What if he went through all of this for nothing? What if she wasn't the same girl he grew up with? He shook his head and started backing away from the door; this was a mistake he shouldn't be here.

Just as he was about to sprint away from the house and hand came in from the side and rang the bell making him turn around to look at the person who did it.

The tall blond girl just shrugged her shoulder "You look like you needed help" making him smiled a little bit "I'm Brittney and this is Santana, don't mind her she's in a bad mood because I wanted to come see you Q and she wanted to stay in bed"

He didn't even see the other girl until she was mentioned, she was standing there with her hands crossed and a frown on her face showing that she clearly wasn't happy to be here, he smiled and the blond an extended and hand "I'm Ryan but everyone just calls be Ry" before he could even finish introducing himself the door opened and a gasp was heard

"Ryan?" at the sound of his face he turned around and smiled at the older women that he loved just as much as he loved his mother

"Hey, Aunt Judy" he said was smiled and hugged the older women

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Chicago? Last time I talked to your mom she said she can't move you away from your doctor" Judy rambled on and on as she hugged the teenage boy

He laughed and pulled back a little "Aunt Judy stop, you're just as bad as mom with the worrying. I convinced her last month and there are doctors here in Lima. Now where is Lucy?"

As he said her name he noticed the smiled disappearing from Judy's face and he was about to ask what the hell is going on when the other girl –Santana- interrupted "Who is he? And who the hell is Lucy?"

He was about to explain when Judy jumped in before him "Santana, she is in her room and it's a bad day. Ry lets go to the Kitchen and talk"

He just nodded his head and followed her in, the house was just and it was eight years ago, not much has changed and it made him happy somehow. When they walked into the kitchen he was attacked by all the memories he had here with his mother and the Fabray's. They used to get together every Saturday for a barbeque, him and Russell would be out by the grill because they were the 'men' and Lucy, Shelby and Judy would sit in the Kitchen talking about stuff, well that what happened in first ten minutes, then he and Lucy would be tired from all the grown up talk and start playing around in the backyard. Though sometimes they would ruin stuff inside the house, like on mother's day when they were seven and the moms were outside with Russell, both kids decided that they wanted to bake a cake for their mothers, needless to say the black spotless kitchen turned white from the amount of flour that was everywhere.

He was pulled back from all the memories when a glass of juice was placed in front of him; he smiled gratefully at Judy and drank a little bit from it.

"Ry, some things happened last year that affected Quinn a lot –"she started before being interrupted by him

"Why are you calling her Quinn? That's her middle name" he was confused because Lucy hated her middle name, he laughed at her sometimes when she would say that it sounded like a boy's name not a girl and then she would ramble on about who in their right mind would name her that and how as soon as she is allowed to do it she will change it.

"It's…. as I said Ry a lot of things changed, there was an accident last year" she took a deep breath and continued "Russell was driving and someone drove past a red light and t-boned them, Russell was okay because most of the damage was to Quinn's side of the car. She spent three months in a coma, when she woke up; they told her she couldn't walk but that it was temporary that she could walk again with therapy…. We have been trying to get her to go since then but she's as stubborn as she was when you knew her"

Ryan sat there taking all in, why did his mother not tell him any of this? Was this why she tried to keep him away because apparently she talks to Judy regularly so why she didn't mention any of this to him was beyond him, calming himself a little he stood up and smiled at Judy "Excuse me a little, you know how my mother is always worrying, I promised I'd call her when I got her" he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number, his mother had some explaining to do

"Ry, finally I was going to drive there and check for myself if you got there!" she answered the phone and he could tell she as worried

"Why didn't you tell me about the accident?" he whispered making his mother stop talking and take a few deep breathes "So from that reaction I'm going to assume that you knew but you kept it from me, once again. Why?"

"Ry you were begging to come back but your condition was getting worse it was before they put the pacemaker and –"she started rambling about how she was just worried about him and didn't want to cause him anymore trouble and he understood that but he was still mad because he wanted to be here for Lucy, what if she hadn't woken up? Or worse what if she had died? What was his mother going to do just move here and when he asked to see her, just take him to a grave?

"I get that you were worried but you had no right, you should've told me. I have to go; I'll call before I leave as promised. See you later mom" he hang up the phone and walked into the direction he knew Lucy's room was.

He heard someone shouting in Spanish before knocking on the door but it stopped after he knocked

"Mom it okay, Santana is just being Santana" a voice he has been longing to hear since he left when he was eight said from the other side of the door making him smile a little bit and open the door

"Well, I'll guess I'll just leave Lucy Q. you already have friends here entertaining you" as soon as he said her name her head snapped back to the door and she saw him leaning there against it

"Ry?" she whispered as her eyes filled with tears, she couldn't believe it he was actually here and she couldn't even get up and hug him. She turned her head away from him and buried it in her pillow making him sigh.

Walking into the room he reached the bed and kneeled down in front of her "Luc, come on look at me" he tried but she shook her head and hugged the pillow wishing she could just disappear "do you want me to leave?" she didn't look at him and she didn't answer him "Okay well, since I'm not wanted I'll just leave then" he whispered sadly, he should've known they both changed of course she didn't want him. Before he could get up she raised her head from the pillow and pulled him me the shirt making him fall into the bed. He raised his head and they looked eyes, their faces were inches away from each other

A throat was cleared near them making them turn their head to see Santana standing there with a raised eyebrow "well, I do not want to sit here for this so, me and B are going into the living room for ten minutes and then we'll be back. You better be ready Q because you are going today" And with that she and Brittney left the room.

"Why are you back home Ry?" Quinn was the first one to break the silence making Ryan step away from her and started unbuttoning his shirt making her eyes grow wide

"Ry…What the hell are you doing!" He just looked at her, confused as to why she is shouting at him he is just trying to explain. But then he looked at her in her Pajamas still that really even shouldn't be considered as clothes because they weren't covering much, they were in a room alone with Quinn being almost naked and he was taking his shirt off

"Oh God, I was just going to explain why I'm home, get your dirty mind out of the gutter!" He shouted at her and took off his shirt which really wasn't helping her dirty mind at all because all she could think of was how much Ryan matured over the year because the Ryan she remembered did not have abs like this, that train of thought stopped when her eyes reached his chest because that when she saw the scars, she wanted to move and touch it or do something but she couldn't so she just told him to come closer to her which he did, she touched them and she felt him shiver making her pull back a little, scared that she had done something wrong

"What happened, Ry?"

He sighed and sat next to her "Dilated cardiomyopathy, that's why we went to Chicago I didn't know but mom told me on the way there she said 'Ry, you have a weak heart but that doctors are going to fix it' and I guess they tried and failed" he tapped on his chest where the scars are "It's a pacemaker it supposed to make me better because mom was sick of the drugs they kept giving me but right now I'm not doing much better. They put me on the list for a new heart but it's a waiting game until I either get one or just die I guess" he sighed "You know normally people die from it after like three years if they don't get a heart or at least that's what I was told but with the drugs and the pacemaker I got to live longer but it all comes to an end if I don't get a call saying I get a new heart" before he got understand what happened Quinn was hugging him tight like she wanted him to just disappear into her "there, there Lucy Q. there is nothing to cry about I'm here now and I can assure I'm not going anywhere" he kissed the top of her head and made her lay down on the bed, getting up and going to lock the door he heard her asking him not to leave and he smiled "I'm not going anywhere just locking the door"

He locked the door and laid down next to her on the bed holding her close "Just like old times huh?" he said with a smile

"Why did you lock the door?" she asked and she rested her arms on his stomach

"Because I want to be alone with you and that Santana girl is rather annoying" he answered as he yawned and closed his eyes "now sleep Lucy Q, I missed our afternoon naps while I was alone in Chicago"

**AN2: Hello again… thank you for everyone who reviewed/favorite/followed this story and I hope you enjoy reading it. Now let me make this clear I'm no doctor but ****Dilated cardiomyopathy is a real thing and I know someone who suffered from it but unfortunately died so I'm using my knowledge of that case while writing this story but that does not meant Ryan is going to die, you'll have to just read the story to see what's going to happen to him. **

**Also, English really isn't my first language so I'm apologizing in advance to the mistakes I've made or I'll make…. Please point them out if you can so I can correct them **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and again thank you for the reviews and everything **


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan was the first one to wake up because of someone knock on the door, opening his eyes he realized that it was really dark outside.

Lucy was still sleeping making him smile a little bit; she was always a heavy sleeper. He moved her from his chest and tried to release himself from her death grip on his stomach but failed because she wouldn't let go

"Luc, I need to get up" he whispered quietly feeling bad for waking her up "Come on Lucy someone is knocking on the door"

She groaned and just hugged him tighter making him laugh "Lucy, I know you're awake now let me go. I honestly think it's my mom" she just shook her head.

"Ryan Corcoran, you better open this door now" as soon as Quinn heard her voice she moved away from Ryan making him raise an eyebrow, she opened one eye and smiled

"What? If I remember correctly you don't want to piss off Aunt Shelby, so go talk to your mom and I'll just go back to sleep" and with that closed her eyes again making him laugh and get up

When he opened the door his mom raised an eyebrow at him making him realize that he forgot to put his shit on before opening the door "oh"

"It's 10 Ry, 10! Do you know how worried I was? Sitting there waiting for you and calling you –"she stopped talking when he hugged her

"I'm here mom. I'm okay" he knows she worries too much and he was mad because she didn't tell him about Lucy but he should've called her

"Never again okay? I get that you're mad but you should've answered the phone or called or something" he nodded and she looked inside "she sleeping?"

He laughed and said "No, she's scared of you" making her laugh and walk into the room

"Ry already told me you're awake, I'm waiting for my hug now" she said as she sat on the bed next to Quinn making Quinn open her eyes and smile, she moved a little and tried to hug Shelby as best as she can and whispering a 'thank you' and both of them knew what she meant

"Now Ry, put a shirt on, Judy made dinner and we're staying" she said while walking out the door.

He picked up his shirt from where he threw it and put it on while Lucy just stayed on the where she was not trying to move and put herself in the wheelchair that was next to her bed, she was just sitting there looking at it.

"Don't want to have dinner?" he asked as he sat next to her on the bed

She shook her head

"Why?"

"Mom usually just brings it to my room, I hate using the chair. I only use it when I have to, for school and stuff" she whispered making him frown

"Well you could I don't know, actually go to therapy and walk again" he said glaring at her

"Not you too Ry" she whined making him shake his head

"Come on Luc, they said you could walk again least you could do it try"

"But what if it doesn't happen? What if I try and end up not walking again. Then what?" she asked slightly mad at him, she was happy he was back but he was making her mad talking about this

"You could try Luc, just try that's all I'm asking" he sighed and moved to carry her

"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted when he carried her and sit her on the wheelchair

"It's my first day here and I actually want to have dinner with you and everyone, not alone in your room so me and you are going out and we're going to sit there and have dinner and then I'll go home and you'll go to sleep and then tomorrow morning I'm picking you up and you're going to therapy" he said as he pushed her out of her room to the dining room where a surprised Judy and Russell were talking to his mother

"Quinn….?"

"I'm going to therapy with Ry tomorrow so stop asking Santana and Brittney to come over and force me to go" she whispered and then smiled at Ry, she honestly didn't know why she agreed everyone was trying to convince her to go for the past year but she was just too afraid to go and Ry was different. She remembers when they were kid and she would get scared of something how he would help if her mother couldn't so that would help, that he would be there

Russell and Judy smiled while Shelby just raised an eyebrow "who said you're not grounded for what you did today Ry?"

He smirked and looked at his mother "come on mom you can't say no to me" he said as he pouted and looked at her with sad eyes while she raised an eyebrow at him for about two minutes and then gave up and sighed

"Not fair Ry" she laughed and shook her head at him when he pumped his fist in the air, she doesn't remember the last time she saw him this happy. He was always too sick or too tired or too sad to smile and laugh and just be a kid.

"Do you even know how to drive Ry?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow

Ryan looked offended for a minute and then he crossed his arms and looked at her "off course I know how to Drive Luc, what did you think I was going to drive without a driving licenses?"

"Nope, I'm not asking if you have one, I'm asking if you can actually drive" asked an amused Quinn and before Ryan could answer Shelby did

"I feel sorry for you Quinn the boy is just bad at driving, I don't know how they gave him his licenses" making everybody at the table laugh at a pouting Ryan.

The rest of the dinner went by with the parents telling stories about Quinn and Ryan and how they acted as kids, there were a lot of laughs shared and the two teens at the table just sat there happily enjoying each other's company.

Ryan looked at her and smiled sadly, he loved her and she knew that but he couldn't start something with her now. He was sick and he was dying without a new heart and making her fall in love with him only to lose him in a years' time was just cruel and he couldn't do that to her no matter how much he wanted her, to spend just a few months with her even if it meant he would die in the end, he would die a happy man.

Around midnight the mother and son were in the car on their way home, Ryan was leaning his head against the window still deep in thought

"What is on your mind Ry?" Shelby asked as she parked her car in front of the house

"I love her mom" he whispered as he looked at his mom, who noticed a few tear stains on his face; she didn't even know he was crying. She leaned in and hugged him tightly "I love her, and I'm dying and I can't do anything about it" he started sobbing as his mom held him tighter "It's not fair, It's not fair mom"

She pulled back a little and made him look at her "now listen to me, you are not going to die tomorrow or next week, the doctors gave you at least 2 years with the meds okay? And in those two years they'll find you a heart and then you'll live and graduate high school and go to college and hell marry Lucy okay? They'll find you a heart and you'll have Lucy and live with her until you're in your 60s okay?"

He smiled a little he knew that they might not find him a heart and all of that might not happen but he could pretend it would even if that lasts for a few months; he could pretend "what if she doesn't love me mom? I can't just force her to marry me"

Shelby laughed and shook her head "that girl is crazy about you Ry, better ask her out before someone else did. I heard Judy talking about this new kid, Sam I think his name was and apparently he has a crush on Lucy or so that Santana girl said" and with that Shelby got out of the car and into the house leaving a wide eyed Ryan in the car.

He knew one thing though; he just might ask Lucy out tomorrow.

And he hated Sam, Yeah defiantly hated Sam.

**Okay first of all… I'm so sorry for the late update but I just moved from my country which is in Asia to the US which is like another continent so I was so busy with the move and everything and I FINALLY have some time to breath and write for a bit.. Even though this chapter is short but I'm trying and I'm starting school this Monday….. Yes college in the summer…. Yay me -.-**

**Anyways…. I'll try to update as soon as I can which will probably be around Wednesday or next Friday we will see I guess**


	4. Chapter 4

9 O'clock the next morning saw a nerves Ryan pacing in front of the Fabray's house waiting for Lucy to come outside, he wasn't able to sleep last night because of what his mom told him, all he could think of was Lucy with another guy; Lucy with _Sam. _He didn't even know who this Sam guy was but he hated him for liking Lucy, _his Lucy _like that. He couldn't picture Lucy with someone else it would break him if he saw her with anyone else beside him. He wanted to ask her to be his but at the same time he was afraid of being with her, he was kidding himself because he is dying and nothing is going stop that, his chances of getting a new heart are less than 50%, and he didn't want Lucy to suffer to have her fall in love with him, to have her have hopes and dreams for them and then watch them all shatter to the ground once his heart stops beating.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he jumped when he heard her voice, he didn't even notice the front door opening and Lucy and Judy walking out, he laughed and opened the door for Lucy to get into the car but as soon as he did he noticed her freezing a little bit and holding the chair for dear life

Kneeling down in front of her he touched her cheeks making him lock eyes with him "Hey, What's wrong Luc?" she didn't answer him she just looked at the car behind him "What's wrong? Don't want to get into the car?" he waited until he saw her nod and then looked up to Judy hoping for some kind of a verbal answer.

Sighing, she talked for her scared daughter "Quinn couldn't get into cars after the accident; she would have panic attacks, scream and shout and cry…. She couldn't take it so we stopped going out and me or her dad would walk her to school"

Nodding, he looked at Lucy again; she looked like a scared five year old holding that chair. He stood up and handed his keys to Judy and pointed to the Driver's side of the car and then he hooked his arms under Lucy's legs and carried her she didn't even realize that he did it until she heard him unlocking the door for the backseat and then she held him and whimpered as if him getting her inside of the car would kill her or something "Hey, Luc no need to be afraid I'm going to be here with you all the way" he whispered softly to her as he got inside the car with her in his lap, When Judy started the car she dug her nails into his skin and it hurt like hell but he kept holding her and when Judy started driving Lucy started sobbing and repeating 'get me out, please get me out' over and over again.

He started doing what Russell did to Lucy when she was sad, when people made fun of her or she was sick or scared, he would call Ryan first if he wasn't already there and as soon as he had Ryan, he would take out his old Guitar and they would both go into Lucy's room and sing to her one of her favorite songs.

"_Hey Jude, don't make it bad, Take a sad song and make it better"_

She stopped for a second when she realized what was happening, she doesn't even remember the last time she heard someone sing that song to her, her dad tried a few times after Ryan left and she was sad but it wasn't the same because Ryan wasn't there to mess up the words because he didn't really remember them all when he was 6.

"_Hey Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her"_

She held him tighter as he began to calm down as the song went on, his voice was so much better than she remembered it to be, of course she knew it would change as her grew up but she didn't really think it would change that much and it when he was talking to her yesterday she didn't notice it but it was different when he was singing, he had a raspy voice and it went will with the song.

"_Hey Jude, don't let me down you have found her, now go and get her"_

When he finished the song he kissed the top of her head and held her for a bit longer, neither one of them noticed that the car had stopped in front of the hospital and Judy stepped out to give them some privacy.

"My dad never sings that to me anymore, he tries but it's not the same without you and we both know it" she spoke breaking the silence "you were always the thing that made it better, the song is great but when you sing it and mess up the words or forget them and laugh, that used to make me laugh and feel better and it used to make me feel safe" she felt him hug he tighter to him if that was even possible " you made it safe again, Ry"

"I love you Lucy Q, I love you so bad it hurts seeing you like this" she tried to push herself away from his chest to look him in the eyes as he was talking to her but he just held her tighter and kept her in place "but nothing can happen between us, because I'm sick and I'm sick and tired of being sick and I'm dying and it's not fair to you for me to do this but I just wanted you to know that I Love you Lucy Quinn Fabray and I'll love you until the day I die and I'm sorry if you hate me for saying this or doing this or whatever but I can't be with you Lucy as much as it pains me to say this I can't put you through this as tempting it is the thought of being with you for whatever time I have left but I can't"

"You can't choose for me Ry; you can't just say all that and then expect me to….. You can't choose for me dammit!" she pushed harder this time and freed herself from his arms and when she saw his face she almost forgot what she wanted to saw, he was crying and he was in so much pain it hurt her seeing him like that "Ry, you don't know what's going to happen to you, you could die and you could also get a heart tomorrow you don't know Ry. Why do you always focus on the bad side?" she held his face and made him look at her.

Shaking his head he answered "do you know how many people I saw dying from this disease or another heart disease and they were waiting for a heart or have waited for years and nothing was ever found? Why should I be any different?"

"I don't know why you would be different, maybe I'm right and maybe you're right but the point is you don't know what is going to happen, so you don't get to tell me that you love me and then that you can't be with me because you're dying you don't get to do that Ry" she shook her head and continued "I don't love you" she saw him turn his head the other way and she made him look at her again "Hey, you can't expect me to say it back right away, I loved the old Ryan the little boy who used to defend me when kids were being mean to me, the boy who used to sing 'Hey Jude' to me with my dad when I was feeling bad, I knew and loved the 6 year old Ryan and I would love nothing more than to get to know this Ryan and maybe fall in love with him all over again, but apparently he doesn't want that so…"

He cut her off immediately "No he wants that he would like that very much, it's just that…. Lucy you know… I'm sick and –"

"And nothing either you want to try this or you don't, your choice Ry"

He sighed and leaned forward his forehead resting on her chest "Lucy Q, would you like to go on a date with me this Friday after school?"

She smiled and hugged him "Yes, I would like that very much"

He hugged her back and whispered a 'thank you' and right after that Judy knocked on the window, it was nearing 10 and it was time for Quinn's appointment.

It didn't take much time for them to get out of the car and head inside the hospital, and they got to the doctor's office on the right time.

"Hello Quinn, I'm Doctor Hayley and I'll be your physical therapist, now with your injury it would usually take 3 to 4 months for you to start walking again but since you spent a lot of time off your legs it may take a lot more time. Now I'm not going to lie to you it's going to be painful like hell when we start but it does get better and I don't know if the doctor told you this but you may need to use a cane after this" the blond doctor explained as she looked at the three people in front of her "any questions?"

"May use a cane?" Ryan was the first one to ask because he thought she would just go back to normal after this

"Yes, some people with the same injury use a cane after that because of the damage done to their spine and some don't, it depends really on your injury and how bad it was" she answered him as truthfully as she can because she really didn't know some of the people she treated for this injury had walked away without ever using a cane and they walk normally now and some weren't as lucky.

He just nodded and looked at the blond on the chair "You ready Luc?" and when she nodded he looked at the doctor and smiled. He moved away and let the doctor talk to Lucy as he sat on one of the chairs with Judy next to him.

"Judy, are you okay with me taking Lucy on a date next Friday?" he asked her as they both watch the doctor did some exercises with Lucy's legs

Judy had a big smile on her face as she nodded and said "Finally, I never thought I'd see this day!" making Ryan laugh and whisper 'me too'

Before long the 2 hours physical therapy session ended and Ryan was pushing an almost asleep Lucy out of the hospital and carrying her into the car setting her on his lap, she didn't put much of a fight but she was still tense so he sang to her all the way back to the house.

When they reached the house he noticed a blond guy sitting on the porch was a bouquet of daisies in his hands and when he noticed Lucy in Ryan's arms his smile faded a little not that Ryan cared but he walked to him with Lucy tucked safely in his arms half awake and half sleeping "Can I help you with something?" he asked the blond boy quietly, hoping he doesn't disturb Lucy much

"These are for Quinn, I wanted to ask – "before he could even place the flowers on Lucy's chest Ryan took a step back and almost growled at the boy

"Fucking hell. How stupid are you! She is allergic to flowers!" he shouted making Judy get out of the car as fast as she can to stop whatever it is that was happened and he also made Lucy jump a little bit but she didn't really wake up she just hid herself into Ryan's chest more as if to block the noise.

"I was just trying to be nice, I –"the blond boy tried to explain

"Trying to be nice my ass, Just stay away from her" he pushed past him and walked inside, said a quiet 'Hello' to a laughing Russell who saw what happened from the kitchen window and went upstairs

"Green isn't a nice color on you Ry" Lucy whispered when he sat her down on the bed making him shake his head with a smile

"Shut up Fabray, I thought you were sleeping"

**I hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and I did tell you I'll be updating on Friday and it's still Friday here so here you go! **

**I was honestly just too tired to re-read this so I'm sorry for all the mistake, if you could point them out maybe I'll correct them xD**


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Lucy! You can't be serious" he said as he pushed her inside the house, she was sitting on the wheelchair with her arms crossed and an un-amused expression on her face.

It was Friday, around 8 pm and they just left for their date an hour ago but things didn't go as planned because Sam interrupted and Ryan may have lost it a little bit.

"Ryan I told you, drop me off home and leave, I'm not talking to you right now. You're mad and I'm mad we'll both say things we'll regret" she said calmly which scared him a little bit.

"No, I didn't do anything wrong, he was being a jerk and deserved what he got" he said a little loudly which made Judy make her way downstairs to see what was happening she was surprised to see them coming back home this early "Ry, Quinn what's wrong?" she asked as she reached them

"Nothing mom, Ryan is leaving now" she said and this time she turned around and glared at him making him sigh and shake his head.

"Okay then since I'm not wanted here, goodbye Judy, Quinn" he nodded and left closing the door behind him. It felt weird calling her Quinn she was always Lucy to him, he didn't even know why he called her Quinn it just felt right, she changed when she changed her name, she wasn't the Lucy her knew with the black rimmed glasses and that beautiful smile that could light up the whole room, she doesn't smile that much anymore. He couldn't leave so he sat on the little swing on the porch thinking of ways to make up for what he did even if he believed he didn't do anything, Sam deserved what he got.

_Everything so far was going well; they just walked into a small restaurant outside of Lima. Ryan was pushing Quinn's wheelchair smiling and joking with her as they talked._

"_I can't believe I'm actually on a date with you" he said as he sat down in front of her after putting her chair in front of the table and she smiled at him _

"_Well, I can't believe you're actually in Lima. So how is school so far?"_

"_it suck, everyone looks at me weird, they know about the heart thing so nobody gets close like they're going to kill me if they touch me" he shook his head, it was getting irritating and he hated Santana for telling everyone "maybe I should join you and get homeschooled" he joked, since she started physical therapy she would get tired a lot so Russell suggested homeschool and Quinn agreed to it until she finished therapy. _

"_Yeah, Justin is awesome, better than any teacher I had in school "Justin was Quinn's teacher who was hired by her father and he always joked around and made studying fun for her. _

"_Don't go around falling in love with your teacher I- "he was rudely interrupted by a new voice _

"_Quinn!" Sam said as he stood in front of the couple, he was wearing a uniform and Ryan just wanted to get up and leave._

"_Sam, I didn't know you worked here" Quinn smiled at him wanting to be polite, honestly Sam hitting on her and always asking her out was getting tiring, she told him no so many times and she doesn't understand why he keeps asking her out. _

"_Yes, me neither" Ryan just kept glaring at Sam, the boy kept bothering him at school with the way he talked about Quinn or how much she and him were meant to be. _

"_Ryan" Sam glanced at him and then went back to gawking at Quinn, the boy was looking at Quinn like he was undressing her with her eyes and it pissed Ryan off to no end _

"_Sam, we'll have 2 cokes. Thank you" Ryan said and continued glaring at the blond boy _

"_Yeah sure" he said and went back to staring at Quinn "So why weren't you at school this week?" _

"_I'm being homeschool right now because I can't do therapy and going to school at the same time" she answered smiling noticing how mad Ryan was getting "So, we'll just have 2 cokes now"_

"_Oh yeah sure, coming right up" Sam smiled and left a glaring Ryan_

"_What?" Quinn asked, he looked mad but Quinn didn't do anything to make him mad at her "come on Ry, what was I supposed to do he was asking a question and I answered, nothing to be jealous about" _

_He shook his head "the guy is jerk that completely ignored me when I was talking to him, and he kept starting at you like some piece of meat!"_

"_Look, I'll talk to him again okay? Please let's just enjoy our date?" he sighed and smiled at her "I'm going to go to the restroom for a minute I'll be right back" he nodded and watched her leaving the table _

_A minute later Sam came back with their drinks "where's Quinn?" he asked _

"_Restroom" Ryan answered shortly and waited for the blond boy to leave but he kept standing there "What?"_

"_Oh nothing just waiting for Quinn to come back to this stupid date, so I can ask her out I'm leaving now my shift just ended" he smirked at Ryan _

"_Sam, shut up and leave me and Quinn alone, she told you no she doesn't want to go out with you so leave her alone" he was getting madder by the minute and he was seconds from punching the guy _

"_Doesn't matter anyway, if I can't have her now you'll be dead by the end of the year and she'll be so sad and vulnerable and it would be so easy to get – "he was cut off by a punch _

"_RYAN!" Quinn shouted at what happened in front of her "what the hell did you do that for?" _

_He shook his head "you didn't hear him Quinn, he was –" _

"_I don't care what he said, you don't go around punching people just because you're a little jealous" she shook her head "I want to go home, take me home, I don't want to talk to you right now"_

"_I… Sure" he sighed and tried to push the chair but Quinn did it by herself, he turned around to look at Sam who was smirking at him, he shook his head and walked out. _

He was brought back from the flashback when he felt someone sitting next to him "What are you doing here mom"

"You've been sitting here for 2 hours it's getting close to midnight and Judy looked outside and saw you, she got worried so she called" he just nodded and stayed quite "What happened, Ry?"

"I fucked up" he shook his head and told her what happened

"Ry, you shouldn't have punched him no matter how much of a jerk he was" he nodded "come on lets go home"

He shook his head "no I'm staying her until she talks to me" and Shelby smiled a little

"Ry she is probably sleeping right now, let's go home and you can talk tomorrow" he sighed and nodded because his mom was right, Quinn was probably sleeping

"Can I have a hug mommy, I think I need one" he whispered sounding a bit tired, he looked like he was 4 years old again, she leaned in and hugged him but she was surprised when he fell into her "Ry baby, you okay?" he grunted and didn't say anything, she touched the back of his shirt and noticed how drenched in sweat he was "Ry, did you take your meds today?" she asked a bit scared, the last time he didn't take his meds he ended up in the hospital for 2 weeks. She felt him shaking his head and weakly whispering "sorry….. Mom… too nervous"

Shelby sighed and shook her head, she sat him down and stood up to knock on the door and try to get some help, it took about 10 minutes for Russell to open the door "Shelby, what's wrong?"

She shook her head "my stupid kid whom I love very much, forgot to take his meds today can we come inside until and ambulance get here?" she told him as she took out her phone to call 911.

Russell nodded and helped Shelby get Ryan inside, the waited for the ambulance for about 5 minutes until they heard the sirens which made Quinn come out of her room and see her dad and Shelby letting the two medics in and pointing to the couch, she looked at the couch and she saw him lying there

"Daddy….. What happened to Ry" she asked in a scared voice, he looked so pale

"Nothing is wrong Quinn, Ry just forgot to take his meds today and he needs to go to the hospital for a few days" Shelby answered as she followed the medics and the stretcher that had Ryan strapped in it out of the door

"Let's go dad" Quinn said as she watched the ambulance leaving "We're going to the hospital"

"Quinn…." Russell tried to reason with his daughter but she was stubborn and before he knew it he was out of the door and in driving to the hospital they were taking Ryan too in less than 10 minutes.

When they reached the hospital, Shelby was sitting in the waiting room talking on the phone with her mom "Yes, he is going to be okay. It's just like last time he was this stupid, I swear that boy is going to be the death of me" she laughed a little at something her mother said on the other line "I'm sure he'll regret it when he sees you, so I'll see you in 2 days then?" she nodded her head and hung up the phone and smiled "What are you guys doing here? You could've just stopped by tomorrow"

Quinn just shook her head, there was no way she would be able to sleep or wait until tomorrow to make sure that Ry was okay. She was mad at him for what he did and she was even madder now, how could he be stupid enough to forget his meds? "Can I see him?" she whispered and Shelby nodded with a smile

"Sure, they're just putting him in a room now. The doctor will tell me when they're done" they waited for about 10 minutes until a blond doctor walked up to them and hugged Shelby

"He's going to be okay, he's awake now which is a surprise but we'll need to keep him here for a while, turns out the last time he took his meds was 3 days ago" the doctor said as she pulled back and faced Quinn and Russell "I'm assuming you're Quinn?" when the other blond nodded the doctor continued "Well, he is asking for you, you can find him on the 4th floor in room number 132"

Quinn nodded her head and started pushing her chair "Well, then excuse me I think I have someone to kill for being stupid" making the three adults laugh and feel sorry for the boy because the girl looked really mad and they thanked god she wasn't mad with them.

"Are you fucking stupid or what?" was the first thing she said when she walked into room 132 making Ryan bury his head under his blanket "Look at me Ry or so help me god"

He sighed and removed the blanket to look at her; he was a little pale and sweaty "Hey Quinn" he smiled tiredly "I'm sorry for the shitty date"

She sighed and shook her head as she made her way to the bed "it wasn't that shitty, I quite enjoyed the parts before you punched Sam" that made him laugh which made him go into a coughing fit., she rubbed his back trying to calm him down a little bit.

"Want to…. Want to try going out again? Promise not to punch anyone else" he tried joking but she wasn't having any of it, she was still glaring at him "are you still mad about Sam, look I'm sorry I'll even apologize to Sam when I get out of here"

She shook her head "why the hell did you stop taking your meds three days ago? Are you stupid? You could've died!"

"Don't be so dramatic Quinn, I would've been fine it's –"

She interrupted him before he could make some kind of excuse "But you're not! Can't you see that? You collapsed in front of my house because you couldn't think about taking your pills!" she started tearing up "I thought you were going to die, and I l know Shelby said that it happened before but you could've died! And I just got you back you can't do shit like that Ry, I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again!"

"Hey…. Come here" he sat up and helped her get into bed with him "you're not going to lose me, not now okay? I'm sorry I forgot to take my meds. I was trying to get everything prepared for the date and people were getting on my nervous at school and I had a lot on my mind and I just forgot about them. I'm sorry it won't happen again I promise, I'm sorry I scared you so much" He started rubbing her back as she laid her head on his chest, hugging him closer "and here I thought you were mad because I punched Sam" he tried joking which made her smile a little

She moved her head a little and looked at him when he couched again "Am I hurting you?" she tried to move out of the bed but he held her close and made her lay down again

"No, you're not now stay still and sleep it's been a long day"

"But Ry, I-"she tried but he shushed her and closed his eyes which made her roll her eyes at him "fine whatever, you're still telling me what happened between you and Sam"

He hummed and just held her closer to him

**I Always apologize in the end xD**

**But truly I'm sorry, good news is my summer semester is ending in two weeks and the fall semester doesn't start until late August so I'll be updating a lot more once I finish this summer semester. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think =) **


End file.
